This subproject involves taking advantage of various routes to disseminate information regarding the capabilities and expertise associated with the BMIRR. One of these involves presentation of lectures at International, National and Regional meetings, and seminars at educational institutions nationwide (see below). Drs. Rieder, Frank, Mannella, McEwen and Mr. Marko are all constantly traveling to meetings and universities, to present research findings, many of which are obtained through the Resource. During these meetings, an attractive brochure describing the capabilities of the Resource and how to apply for use, is distributed. Other routes involve featured articles in widely read journals that highlight the Resource, books and book chapters, the production of photographs for use as journal covers and textbooks, etc. In addition, the Resource is constantly supplying various filmmakers with photographs and video footage for documentary films or television. In essence, a considerable ongoing effort is made by the Resource staff associated with this subproject, that is designed to disseminate information Nation-wide concerning the Resource and the role it plays in biomedical research. Conferences/Symposia/ and Seminars in 1998 Dr. C.L. Rieder: Seminar at Women and Infants Hospital, Brown Univ., Jan 8, 1998 Invited Speaker at SPIE meeting in San Jose, Calif. Jan 24-28, 1998 Seminar at Miami University, Ohio March 19, 1998 Invited Speaker: MRC Human Genetics Symposium, Edinburgh, Scotland April 5-7, 1998 Seminar, Inst. Cell and Molec Biol., Edinburgh, Scotland April 9, 1998 Invited Speaker: Radiology Society of America Meeting, Louisville, Ky April 26, 1998 Seminar at Carnige Institute, Baltimore, MD May 11, 1998 Seminar at Univ. of Alabama, Birmingham May 13, 1998 Invited Speaker, MBL, Woods Hole, MA June 28 to Aug. 17, 1998 Session Chair and Speaker: Chromosome Segregation and Aneuploidy Meeting, Porto, Portugal July 1-7, 1998 Seminar: Univ. of Penn, Med. Center, Philadelphia Oct. 16, 1998 Seminar: Cold Spring Harbor, Long Island, N.Y. Oct 24, 1998. Division Seminar Speaker, Wadsworth Center, Albany Dec. 1, 1998 Presenter, ASCB Meeting, San Francisco, CA Dec. 12-16, 1998 Dr. C.A. Mannella Speaker, 42nd Ann. Meeting of the Biophysical Society, Kansas City, MO, Feb. 23, 1998 Seminar: Biochemistry Department, Univ. Mississippi Med. Center, Jackson, MS April 15, 1998 Seminar: B00. of Pharmacology and Physiology, Univ. Rochester Med Center, Rochester N.Y. April 21, 1998 Invited Speaker, Spring Meeting New England Society for Microscopy, Woods Hole, MA May 8, 1998 Organizer and Speaker: Albany Conf. on Frontiers of Mitochondrial Research, Rennselaerville, N.Y. Sept. 24, 1998. Invited Speaker, INSERM Conference, Aix-les-Bains, France, Nov. 3, 1998. Dr. J. Frank: Invited Speaker, XIV International Congress on Electron Microscopy , Cancun, Mexico Aug. 30-Sept. 1, 1998 Dr. B.F. McEwen: Presenter, American Society for Cell Biology, Washington, DC.. Dec. 1997 Invited Speaker, XIV International Congress on Electron Microscopy , Cancun, Mexico Aug. 30-Sept. 1, 1998 Mr. M. Marko: Speaker: Microscopy and Microanalysis' 98, Atlanta, Georgia July 12-16, 1998 Presenter: Microscopy and Microanalysis'98 --) The Biological Microscopy and Image Reconstruction Resource at the Wadsworth Center in Albany, N.Y Seminar Speaker: B00. of Bioscience, Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, Sweden, Nov. 30, 1998 - 27 - - 59 -